De cosas que el oro no puede comprar
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: Crecer como guerrera fue un proceso que Brienne realizó totalmente por su cuenta. Sola. Pero ahora que la verdadera guerra está en puerta, quizá no vendría mal un poco de apoyo.


Hay cosas de las que Brienne de Tarth está segura. Aún si estas son pocas, su mera existencia le ayuda a permanecer aferrada a la realidad cuando esta amenaza con desmoronarse.

 _Caminantes blancos. Caminantes blancos. Los malditos caminantes blancos existen y todo este tiempo nos hemos vuelto más vulnerables a ellos._

Pero ella era una guerrera. Y ante todo, era la guardiana de las niñas Stark, puesto que así lo había jurado a Lady Catelyn. Y por ello mismo se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas de un sencillo pensamiento: Enemigos a vencer son enemigos a vencer, sin importar si hay o no corriendo sangre por sus venas.

Sin embargo, nunca iba a revelar una pequeña certeza que ocupaba su mente de vez en cuando, principalmente en las ocasiones que bajaba su guardia y los sentimientos que procuraba ocultar salían fluyendo a borbotones de su ser.

"Ayuda" quería gritar, pero el mundo le había enseñado a no mostrar debilidad.  
"Ayuda" quería pedir, pero en el mundo existía gente que poseía mayor sufrir.  
"Ayuda" era la solicitud que siempre lograba callar, a sabiendas de que había alejado a todo aquel que le podría abrazar.

Estaba aterrorizada. La existencia de los Caminantes Blancos provocaba que pasase muchas noches en vela, esperando el momento en que finalmente estos cruzasen la frontera.

Pero si ella, una de las mejores guerreras de los Siete Reinos, mostraba debilidad, ¿cómo podría inspirar valentía a los demás, quienes aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de experimentar en carne viva lo que era ver a un caminante blanco, pero que también permanecían horrorizados ante la posibilidad de perder todo ante un ejército de muertos? Un ejército de muertos que por muchos años se trató simplemente como un cuento de hadas.

Así que no decía nada. Enterraba esas emociones al fondo de su corazón, donde también había guardado otros sentimientos que le parecían nimios o innecesarios para cumplir su deber.

* * *

Un murmullo creciente le interrumpió durante una de sus prácticas con Arya. Desde la primera vez que se enfrentaron en Winterfell había agarrado un gran gusto por entrenar con la menor de las hijas Stark, y el estar tan concentrada intentando evitar su muerte (porque sí, la pequeña joven era letal) evitaba que _pensamientos inútiles_ se apoderaran de su mente.

Ambas mujeres enfundaron sus respectivas armas, Oathkeeper y Needle, confundidas ante las quejas que cada vez aumentaban su volumen, provenientes de una multitud que se había reunido a las puertas del histórico asentamiento de los guardianes del Norte.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que uno de los guardias corrió hacia la mayor de las luchadoras que tuvieron una idea de lo que ocurría.

\- Lady Brienne, solicitan su presencia en la entrada. Es urgente.

Al instante, y dando zancadas que más bien parecían ya un trote, la hija de la casa de Tarth salió disparada hacia el origen de la conmoción, intentando acallar algo en su interior que lucía terriblemente similar a la esperanza.

Esperanza que se transformó en alivio inmediato cuando en medio de aldeanos curiosos, guardias confundidos yotros tantos indignados, vio una figura con el cabello rubio lleno de copos de nieve que no creyó volver a ver desde que salió de King's Landing.

\- Sir Jaime. – Musitó, intentando permanecer digna mientras continuaba avanzando en dirección al hermano de Cersei, pero un ojo experto habría podido notar que sus emociones encontradas se traducían en un fuerte agarre al mango de su espada.

\- Lady Brienne. – Fue la respuesta que recibió, usual en sus últimos intercambios, pero con una leve diferencia: La sonrisa que acompañó estas palabras, si bien sutil, era brillante. – Vengo a entregar mi lealtad a la Casa Stark.

Murmullos de desapruebo. Más confusión. El enojo se hizo totalmente manifiesto en los gestos de varios presentes, pero todo ello llegó a un final cuando Sansa se hizo presente en el lugar, alertada obviamente por su hermana menor Arya.

\- Sir Jaime. ¿Debo tomar esto como que la casa Lannister ha decidido trabajar junto a la casa Stark por el bien de los Siete Reinos?

Ante esto, el aludido apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza, víctima de una gran frustración. – Me temo que mi hermana… la Reina, se ha negado a colaborar de todo corazón. No considera que los caminantes blancos resulten una verdadera amenaza. Es por ello… que renuncio al nombre Lannister, y me pongo a vuestra disposición. – Esto último lo dijo hincándose sobre el frío suelo, el cual estaba cubierto por la blanca nieve que parecía ser eterna y hasta cálida en Winterfell.

\- Está usted faltando a sus juramentos, Sir Jaime. – Respondió Sansa.

\- Una noble mujer a vuestro servicio me mostró que a veces hay cosas más importantes que los juramentos, como salvar a los Siete Reinos. – Alzó la mirada, clavándola en Brienne, y repitió las palabras que esta le había dicho durante su fugaz encuentro en King's Landing. – A la mierda la lealtad. – Sonrió, y la joven rubia no pudo hacer más que corresponder a este gesto.

La mayor de las Stark asintió, satisfecha. – Es bienvenido a incorporarse a nuestras fuerzas, Sir Jaime. Su experiencia nos será más que útil en el campo de batalla que ya no puede evitarse. Puede ponerse de pie. – Y acto seguido, se marchó, dejando que su largo cabello rojo ondease en el viento como una llama cargada de dignidad mientras se perdía en dirección al interior del castillo.

Entonces, Brienne continuó su andar hacia el varón mayor de los Lannister.

* * *

Había muchas cosas que ambos querían preguntarse. Parecía lo correcto, dado que el fin del mundo lucía tan cercano. Pero al mismo tiempo, debido precisamente a que el fin del mundo se encontraba prácticamente tocando la puerta, parecía nimio hablar sobre las cosas que habían quedado implícitas en sus tonos al hablar, en su lenguaje corporal, en las emociones que podían leerse en los ojos de ambos.

Sin embargo, puede que haya sido la valentía recién descubierta en el corazón de Jaime, puede que haya sido su terquedad, pero fue él quien finalmente se animó a hablar de temas alejados de traiciones.

\- No voy a decirle a nadie que estás asustada. – Alcanzó a decir suavemente, mientras ambos paseaban por los jardines de Winterfell, alejados de los ojos curiosos y cubiertos por la nieve que crujía con cada paso que daban en dirección a ningún lugar, dando vueltas, cosa que ya parecía caracterizarles.

\- Me temo que no comprendo a qué se refiere, Sir Jaime-

\- Brienne. – El que únicamente utilizase su nombre, sin ningún título adornándole, hizo que la fornida joven se sobresaltase como una doncella, lo cual tendía a asegurarse constantemente que nunca había sido. Él continuó. – Mírame a los ojos y dime que no estás asustada.

Ella era más alta que él. Más fuerte. Fácilmente podría negarse a esa petición, y él no se atrevería a reclamarle. Pero algo en su tono de voz le forzó a mirarle a los ojos e inhalar suavemente con el fin de extender la mentira que tanto se había repetido a si misma. – No estoy asustada.

Su interlocutor negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras dejaba que una triste sonrisa se extendiese por su rostro. Alzó la única mano que le quedaba y acarició suavemente una de las mejillas ajenas cariñosamente. – Es imposible no fijarse en tus ojos, Brienne. Resaltan demasiado y son más honestos de lo que tus palabras resultan.

Firmemente, la hija de Tarth intentó mover la mano del otrora llamado Kingslayer, ante lo cual se topó con toda la fuerza de quien fuese Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real. – No huyas, Brienne. No de mi. No cuando tú me enseñaste a no huir. – Y jalándola con gentileza, logró que la joven, más alta que él, apoyase su rostro sobre uno de sus hombros, donde podía ocultar cualquier lágrima que desease ocultar.

Y por vez primera, Brienne supo lo que era tener alguien en quien confiar, en quien apoyarse, en quien encontrar el pedacito de fortaleza que le faltaba.

No lloró, pero si encontró el momento apetecible. Simplemente se limitó a musitar, con la voz no cortada, sino llena de nueva resolución, la repetición de su juramento.

-Voy a proteger a las niñas Stark.

-Y yo voy a luchar a tu lado cuando lo hagas.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Tenedme piedad y paciencia. A lo mejor hay cosas muy OOC, a lo mejor no, pero me disculpo de antemano. Me salió del corazón, ¿y por alguna razón tanto slow burn me gusta con estos dos? Necesito ya ponerlos como pareja en algo._

 _Además, ¿Nikolaj está diciendo que a lo mejor Jaime no llega a Winterfell? No me importa, en mi mente si llega, se casa con Brienne y tienen muchos pequeños leoncitos, FIGHT ME. NO ME PUEDES HACER ESTO, NIKOLAJ. ERES EL CAPITÁN DE MI SHIP-_

 _Este fic lo escribí especial para una amiga mía. Sé que te lo prometí desde el año pasado, hermosa, pero la inspiración es gacha conmigo. Me emociona por periodos y luego me abandona. Lo siento. ¡Después vendrá uno cómico de estos dos, con Tormund como personaje invitado!_

 _En otras noticias... Quiero pedirles un favor, si hay gente que me lee y considera que mi trabajo vale algo. Estoy en medio de apuros económicos brutales. De verdad. Es por ello que decidí crear mi cuenta en Ko-Fi, porque cualquier apoyo me ayudaría muchísimo en estos momentos, por pequeño que sea. A lo mejor es presuntuoso de mi parte, y yo sé que mi contenido no es asombroso y no tengo muchos seguidores, pero... cualquier cosa de verdad sería apreciada 3 Pueden buscarme con el link " **ko - fi samcrevellari** ", sin espacios y sin comillas. ¡Mil gracias, de antemano!_


End file.
